Sailor Moon Eternal Guardians
by CosmicNamara
Summary: After the events of Chaos, Usagi and the other Guardians have been living peaceful lives. But a new evil is lurking brining familiar enemies back! It's up to the Sailor Guardians to end this evil and have a happy ending!
1. Act 1

**Act 1 New Guardians? The return of Chibi Moon!**

Usagi lies on her bed wondering how Mamo is doing on his Plane. She writes a letter for him to receive when he reaches his apartment in America. Instead of weeping around Usagi decides to meet up with the girls to see how they are doing. Sadly, after trying to contact them, it seems they are busy. Ever since the events of Chaos, the girls have been focusing more on High School since they no longer had to worry about enemies. Luna was napping, so Usagi went out for a walk. On her walk she noticed 4 familiar girls. Curious about who they were, Usagi went up to them only to see it was the Amazon Quartet. Ever since they were freed from the Black Moon circus they have been getting adjusted to the Human life, bonding more often. Usagi had a talk about what happened and the 4 girls tried to cheer Usagi up. They decided to bring her to an ice cream shop that just opened up down the block. The 5 girls headed there. Though all 4 did feel a eery presence lurking.

Meanwhile in the future, Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-usa has been wondering what her goal is as princess. She started to wish she could hang out with Usagi again and the girls. Saddened she's began doing more research in the Crystal Library about her history. She still questioned why she was a Sailor Senshi because she left so weak. Ever since Pegasus has left, Chibi-Usa lacks in power than she did before. Unlike Sailor Moon who received a power up, Chibi-Usa remained in her Super form. Bored from researching, Chibi-usa heads to see the time door. Pluto is back in her spot ever since the events of Chaos ended. Chibi-usa asked "Puu, what's my goal as a Sailor Guardian?". Pluto answered with "Well it's to protect others and defend against evil like Sailor Moon". "Yeah but, there's been no evil for a while. Am I really cut out for a Sailor Guardian?" asked Chibi-usa. "Small lady, the time will come when you need to transform again". Eager to help Sailor Moon again, Chibi-usa heads back to her room in the palace and uses her time key. She teleports back in time to where Sailor Moon currently is. While traveling Chibi-usa was nervous, not knowing if she would be strong enough.

After a long walk, the girls ordered some ice cream and sat down for a bit. The girls started to talk to Usagi about school and boys but Usagi just nodded. Knowing she probably needed some time alone, the girls head to the near by rest room. While waiting, Usagi looks at her brooch wondering if her days of being Sailor Moon were finished. With the blink of an eye, Usagi hears a loud scream coming from down the block. She quickly runs to see a familiar looking Youma strangely a civilian. Out of panick Usagi tries to free the civilian but the civilian only gets more hurt. Knowing it's the only way Usagi yells at "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!". Within an instance she's eternal sailor moon! Usagi reaches for her tear, only to remember it being shattered in the fight against Galaxia. The youma attacks Sailor Moon starting to strangle her. Usagi worries knowing she can't defeat this enemy.

Eager to see Usagi, Chibi-usa runs from the dock home only to hear Usagi's screams! She finds Sailor Moon in trouble and quickly yells at "MOON CRISIS MAKE UP!" And becomes super chibi moon! Very angry at this scary enemy, Chibi Moon uses her bell only to remember it doesn't work without Pegasus. Quickly dodging the youma's attack, Chibi Moon tries to think of a plan. Then she remembers! She tries to use Pink Sugar Heart Attack with the bell and is shortly successful, before the enemy grabs her and starts to strangle her. Not knowing what to do Chibi Moon worries. What will she do? Will they die like this?

Both Sailor Guardians are in danger but no one is there to help! Until a strange attack is hit at the youma releasing the 2 guardians. The attack was like a Flower with Shards. Trying not to think much of it, Sailor Moon grabs Chibi Moon and tries to run away. The 4 girls exit the bathroom seeing a full on chase. Not knowing what to do they try to save Sailor Moon by distracting the Youma. The youma grabs onto each girl and strangles them. Sailor Moon now worried, doesn't know what to do. The 4 girls suddenly start to light up and have warm energy surrounding them. Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon free the girls but right when they do, the girls transform into Sailor Guardians! The 4 girls use Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss and destroy the Youma. Utterly shocked by the transformation Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon realize there's more danger than they thought lurking. Could this be why they transformed?

Usagi and Chibi-usa head home together after the fight. At home Usagi questions why Chibi Moon came back. And chibi moon would only say she wanted to help Sailor Moon. Usagi tries not to worry too much about it and calls the girls to inform them off the strange youma and new guardians. It seems their normal lives were once again interrupted. But where did that youma come from? And why did the 4 girls transform into Sailor Guardians?


	2. Act 2

**Act 2 Familiar enemies? The Guardians become stronger!**

Legend has it that there's a evil, heartless monster that revives the dead. From this they are able to force the dead upon their rivals. After seeing how beautiful the White Moon was, this monster attacked the Moon trying to kill everyone who lives upon there. However thanks to Queen Serenity, the monster was destroyed, leaving all dead never to be resurrected again. The only way the monster would ever return is if a higher quality of energy appeared successfully resurrected the monster by the book. However it was destroyed along with the monster's death, so the only way would be for someone to know all the spells in the book. However nobody but Queen Serenity knows.

After what happened with that oddly familiar enemy, Usagi has been trying to find out the truth behind it along with Rei and the others. Ever since Chibi-usa came back, Usagi has been feeling a little more better with her loneliness. After talking with the girls about the events, Minako has concluded that it could have been a wandering Youma. However, Ami finds these events to be fishy. Rei decides that Minako, Mako, Ami, and Rei should search around town for some more info. While Usagi and Chibi-usa check to see if the Amazon Quartet are okay. The girls head out in hopes for some information.

After finding the Amazon girls, Usagi and Chibi-usa make sure they are all right. They seemed quiet and oddly different from the other day. Chibi-usa suggests maybe her and Usagi should give them some free time. Usagi and Chibi-usa head out to meet up with Rei and the others. On their way they notice a odd presence while they are walking. Could this be another enemy?

After finally meeting up, the girls discuss that they haven't found anything useful. Disappointed, the girls head back to Rei's place only to see a Daimon attacking people! Knowing what to do, the girls transform. The girls approach the daimon only to see it's strangely familiar. Not wanting to risk it, Sailor Mars uses Flame Sniper, but it fails. The other Guardians try to use their attacks but it seems the daimon is very strong. Frustrated, Chibi Moon tries to use her bell attack but fails as well. The daimon attacks the Guardians, trapping them in wires. The girls feel like there is no way to escape when flower shards hit the wires freeing the girls. Eager to find out who helped them, Sailor moon looks around only to find a silhouette that quickly leaves. Who was that, Sailor Moon wondered.

The Guardians try again to use their attacks, only to have them fail. What will they do? Right when they feel like they are about to give up, there's a voice in their heads telling them to believe in their powers. Trying to focus, the girls believe in their powers. Their power grows stronger and they use it together to defeat the Daimon. The Daimon is successfully defeated but it still leaves the girls in question on why that diamon was still here.

After returning to Rei's place, the girls relax for a bit trying to talk about school. Unaware of the talking, Usagi walks outside trying to comprehend what's going on. Just who saved them? And can Sailor Moon fight again without her Tier? What can it be?


	3. Act 3

**Act 3 New Power? Sailor Moon's elegant power-up!**

After what happened with that last enemy, Usagi has been a little hesitant if she can even consider herself a Sailor Guardian when she can't fight. She meets up with the girls to discuss what happened with the daimon. Luna joins them this time trying to make sense of it as well. It seems the only explanation the girls could make heads or tails of would be that maybe they were wandering enemies however it seemed so unlikely. Usagi suggest maybe asking the Haruka and the others but Minako disagrees saying they shouldn't involve too many Guardians in this tiny enemy spawning. The other girls agree and decide on meeting up again tomorrow. Usagi walks home with Chibi-usa and tells Chibi-usa to go ahead because she wants to go somewhere.

Chibi-usa doesn't want to leave Usagi alone so she spies on Usagi. After a while Usagi ended up at Haruka's place. She goes inside and tells them about the recent events. Worried it could be another major enemy, Haruka and Michiru suggest guarding the girls. But instead of agreeing , Usagi tells them about how she feels weak and they tell her not to worry. Feeling a bit better Usagi heads back home only to see Chibi-usa outside. After scolding her for being out late, Usagi and Chibi-usa head back only to be attacked randomly by a Phage. The phage looked strong and quickly trapped Usagi and Chibi-usa in a trap demanding for them to die. Struggling, Usagi calls the girls from her communicator.

After finally making it, the inner guardians transform and try to free Usagi and Chibi-usa. They successfully free them but the enemy starts attacking the Guardians. Usagi and Chibi-usa cup quickly transform. The inner guardians try to use their attacks against the phage but their attacks seem to be useless against this Phage and the phage quickly traps them. Not being able to escape, the inner guardians feel at loss when like the other day, blossom shards hit the trap and free the girls. Who just saved them?

There seemed to be a figure who threw the shards but it quickly vanished. Trying to defeat the enemy, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appear helping the girls, but even their attacks aren't useful! Then the same voice from the other day tells Sailor Moon to believe in herself. Soon Sailor Moon glows with new energy and her brooch transforms into a elegant star shaped brooch. She asks the voice what to do and it says, say 'Supreme Eternal Make-Up'. She yells out the words and transforms into Supreme Eternal sailor moon! Her outfit now consists of many different designs added onto her eternal fuku. She dodges the phage's attack and tries to fight.

But she still knows without her tier she can't defeat the enemy. The voice tells Sailor Moon to summon her Supreme Moon Rod and Sailor Moon does that activating a elegant looking wand to use. She feels strength and uses the wand against the enemy successfully destroying it into dust. The guardians are freed and meet up at Rei's place to discuss what just happened.

The girls still have no lead but they managed to finally upgrade sailor moon. With sailor moon back with her powers, the girls feel like they can accomplish anything. But there is still the question on who this enemy is.


	4. Act 4

**Act 4 Ami unlocks her true power? Sailor Mercury's new transformation!**

"Have you yet to kill to the guardians?l says a deep voice. "Not yet but I've managed to work out a perfect plan" says a lighter voice. "Good, but you should know I won't be giving you many more chances" says the deep voice. "Yes I understand' says the lighter voice. "I will kill them once and for all"

Usagi is late waking up again and of course is late to school. After class Mako and Minako inform Usagi to meet up at Rei's place after school. School is finally finished and the girls head to Rei's place. 'Hey, where's Ami?' Says Usagi. 'Oh she said she couldn't make it today' says the Mako. 'Really she's usually always meeting up with us' says Usagi. After making it at Rei's place, the girls discuss more about the recent enemy attacks.

Ami rushes to cram school after coming out of normal school. Ever since she's gotten into High School her grades have been noticed by many more teachers and students. During class earlier she was offered by the supreme advanced mathematics club to join them at cram school for studying. Ami took the offer because the club that offered her was not only a very hard club to get into but a very advanced one as well. They study a lot for exams and tests so they can get perfect scores. Ami finally makes it to cram school.

She sets her things down and sits by the club for studying. Even though Ami is very good at almost every subject there are still many students in higher grade levels who get grades better than hers. Ami was a little surprised to see the club be very strict. Instead of greeting her they went on about her tiny flaws and pointed out everything. Ami felt a little embarrassed and offended but she didn't want to say anything.

"Hmm this school was attacked before by rivals and enemies, perhaps I should give them a round 2' says the light voice. 'Come out youma!' A youma which attacked this cram school before appears in front of this figure summoning it. 'Now go and attack them. Once the Sailor Guardians arrive, kill them all'. Says the light voice. 'Yes mamn' says the youma.

Ami starts to feel a little out of place after the club starts to talk about their own personal experiences. Ami starts to believe this isn't the club for her. 'Im sorry I think I'm going to go' says Ami. 'Go where? To your mediocre study group?' Says one of the club members. 'Its a better place than here. Now excuse me' demands Ami. But right when she's about to leave she hears a scream from the other room. Everyone rushes over there and Ami peaks to see what it is. It's a youma! Ami quickly transforms and approaches.

"How dare you try to hurt these students. I can not forgive you!' Yells Sailor Mercury. 'Douse yourself in cold water and repent!' The youma tries to attack Sailor Mercury but she manages to dodge. Sailor Mercury uses Aqua Rhapsody but it fails attacking the enemy. 'Oh no!'. The youma grabs Sailor Mercury and manages to trap her. What will she do?

'Stop right there!' Yells a voice. 'I am the pretty Sailor Guardian known as Sailor Moon!' 'And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!'. It's the inner Guardians! The girls try to attack but even their attacks are useless! What will they do? 'Blossom Shards!' Yells a voice. The guardians look and the same mysterious figure who saved them the other times appears but it's too dark to see who it is. The figure disappears quickly. Just who was that? The shards managed to free Sailor Mercury but the Youma starts to grow stronger!

All of a sudden a voice in Sailor Mercury's head whispers her name and tells her to believe. Sailor Mercury stands in no movement and believes in her power. A blue energy appears surrounding her. Her crystal wand appears in front of her and transforms into a elegant blue mercury star. A new transformation item? Sailor Mercury feels more strength and transforms into Eternal Sailor Mercury! The girls look in shock of Sailor Mercury's new power up. Sailor Mercury feels her strength and uses Mercury Ice Shine Illusion against the youma. The youma is hit and loses power. 'Now sailor moon!' Sailor moon uses her wand and defeats the enemy with Supreme Moon Attack!

Ami decides to not join the club after all and continue studying with the girls. The club understands and thanks Ami for her time. Now that Sailor Mercury is upgraded what could be in store for the rest of the guardians?


	5. Act 5

**Act 5 Usagi and Rei's school swap. Sailor Mars's fiery transformation!**

"You what?!" said a loud voice. "I'm sorry, I tried to let them attack them but it seems we failed again" said another voice. "Enough excuses! I will not appreciate repetitive failures." said the loud voice. "They seem to grow stronger every time I attack them" said the other voice. "I will not allow you to waste my revives of these monsters any longer." said the loud voice. "Yes sir, I will not fail you this time" said the other voice. The person who was getting scolded at tried to walk back to what seemed to be a door until some figures stopped them. The person was in a shadowy area. Two more figures approached laughing at this person. "Oh, another failure I see. Damn, when will it let us attack them" said one figure. "Oh please, you would fail just like her" said the second figure. The person was now mad. "Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP?!" yelled the person. "Oh, Faralina, you have failed many times. You should be killed by now" said the first figure. "I agree, but I should be in charge NOT her" said the second figure. "I'm leaving. I have a plan. NOW OUT OF MY WAY!". The person known as Faralina, pushed through the two dark figures and headed to the door which lead her to Juban.

"Usagi all you do is fail after so much studying we do" said Rei. "But Rei you have it easy! You don't have to do exams EVER. Plus your teachers are probably nicer!" said Usagi. "Don't even try to lie, your school is simple. One step in my school and you would probably wish to go back" said Rei. "GIRLS! Stop fighting! We need to find out who this new villain is!" said Luna. "Sorry Luna, but Usagi is just complaining again" said Rei. "This new villain seems to be bringing our old enemies back to life. And it seems they are not looking for anything from humans. And even worse, these monsters seem to be stronger this time" said Luna. "Plus we don't know who is doing this." said Mako. "Maybe if we started searching around from time to time we could uncover who they are" said Ami. "But it might be hard if you're all still in your super forms." said Artemis. "Ami seemed to have upgraded and so did Usagi. Maybe we will as well?" said Minako. "Maybe but we don't know how you will upgrade. For now, the best we can do is give you these" said Artemis. And within a second new communicators appeared. "Along with these we managed to make disguise pens for each of you which should allow you to disguise yourselfs if necessary." said Luna. And then disguise pens appeared for each girl. "Usagi, can you give Chibi-usa her's?" asked Artemis. "Knowing how responsible she is, I doubt she will!" said Rei. "Rei you are even more clumsy! Don't even start it!" yelled Usagi. "Why you!" yelled Rei.

"Enough!" yelled everyone besides Rei and Usagi. "If you two really think so bad of each other, why don't you switch places for a day?" suggested Mako. "That sounds like a good way for you two to learn how you two have it REALLY" said Ami and Minako. "Okay, but how would we do that?" said Rei. "By using your disguise pens!" said Artemis. "Okay fine! Said Usagi and Rei. And they used their disguise pens to change into each other. "I look just like Rei!" said Usagi. "This isn't going to go well" said Rei quietly.

NEXT MORNING...

"Rei!" said Rei's grandpa. "You'll be late for school! Hurry!". The now disguised Usagi ran to Rei's school forgetting where it was at first. "Is Usagi already gone?" said Usagi's mom. "I guess she is!" said Usagi' father. It took Rei a while to find Usagi's school but she managed to make it in time. "REI! You are late! Go to the nun's office NOW!" yelled Rei's school nun. The disguised Usagi ran to the office only to be scolded for thirty minutes! The disguised Rei managed to shock Usagi's teacher for not only making it forty minutes early but getting perfect grades in the early period. At lunch both girls were looked at oddly. The disguised Rei ate quietly and was poliet which was unlike Usagi that people knew. The disguised Usagi got scolded AGAIN for not only eating loud but making a mess as well! What a day!

"Hmm, this seems like the perfect spot to attack them!" "But first I should spawn a old monster to attract the Guardians." said Faralina. And with that she planted a old droid by Rei's usual school and watched it begin to attack the nuns and students. What a sneaky move of Faralina!

The disguised Usagi after being scolded again headed to the restroom only to see people running away from a familar droid! With that she contacted the girls through her communicator to warn them about the enemy. And she transformed into Sailor Moon!

At school disguised Rei already finished her test and got a ring from her communicator. She knew it could be trouble and headed to the restroom to see what it was about. It was a voice message from Usagi telling the girls about a enemy at Rei's school. With that she quickly walked there heading through the breezy weather quickly transformed into Super Sailor Mars. On her way there she passed by a girl who stared in the direction of Rei and sensed something negative to where she was heading. "It seems another one has spawned. I better go help them".

"HEY YOU!" yelled Sailor Moon to the droid. "How dare you try to ruin a peaceful school day! I can't forgive you ever! I am the pretty sailor guardian known as Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" said Sailor Moon. "Oh my, you already arrived didn't you, Sailor Moon?" said Faralina as she arrived. Faralina was a very creepy looking person. Her hair is all silver and long. She has dark fire marks on her hair and a skull designed dress that was red all over. "Who are you?" yelled Sailor Moon. "I am one of the great servant monsters, Faralina!" said Faralina. "And now my monster will kill you!" And the droid approached Sailor Moon and trapped her in a very sharp wire. But right then a flame sniper rescued her and a Sailor Guardian appeared.

"As long as I'm here, you won't harm a hair on her!" yelled Sailor Mars. "Oh shut the hell up!" yelled Faralina as she attacked Sailor Mars. She grabbed Sailor Mars and tried choking her. Mars began growing weaker and felt doomed. But right then a bright figure appeared right on the spot. It was too bright to see who this was but this figure seemed to be wanting to help and yelled "Blossom Shards!" and flower shards hit Faralina, releasing Sailor Mars. Right when Mars wanted to thank that figure, it seemed to have left.

Sailor Mars pushed Faralina aside and stood in front of Sailor Moon to show she cares. "She might be a clumsy cry baby but she is also a hero. A hero who cares for others and defintely won't die here!" yelled Sailor Mars. "DROID ATTACK HER!" yelled Faralina. But right when the droid tried approaching, a bright red brooch star appeared in front of Sailor Mars and a voice said "Believe in yourself, Sailor Mars! Now take that brooch and transform into Eternal Sailor Mars". Sailor Mars grabbed the star brooch and yelled "Mars Crystal Power Make up!" and transformed into Eternal Sailor Mars! "Damn more trouble!" yelled Faralina as she fleed the scene. And with her new power Sailor Mars used a new attack and yelled "Snake Fire!". A fire shaped snake grew and attacked the droid! "Now Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Mars. And with that, Sailor Moon used Supreme Moon Attack and destroyed the Droid. "Thank you Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Moon. "You are a good friend!" said Sailor Moon. "Thank you, Usagi" said Sailor Mars.

"Master please listen! The one guardian grew stronger! Please it wasn't my fault!" said Faralina. "Quiet! I don't want this to continue. You will kill them. And if you don't eventually, I will KILL you!" said the loud voice. "Yes master..." said Faralina.


	6. Act 6

**Act 6 Mako Embraces her Passion! Jupiter becomes stronger!**

"Oh, Faralina when will you ever learn what true work is?" said a voice. "Just leave me alone already" said Faralina. "Please, I guarantee you'll fail once again" said the other voice. "After all you are easy to get ride off. hehehe" said the first voice. "You'll see, I'll get rid off them all!" said Faralina.

"Mako!" said Usagi. "Don't these look so pretty?" Usagi said as she pointed at elegant blossoms. "Yeah they sure are pretty" said Mako. Mako and Usagi were at a flower shop. Mako was out to find some cute followers for her apartment, Usagi tagged along. "Those are pretty flowers" said a unfamiliar voice. "Huh? Do we know you?" said Mako and Usagi as they stared right at the elegant woman who talked just before. "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Hana. I visit this flower shop quiet often" said the girl Hana. "What a pretty name! Doesn't it mean Blossom (in Japanese)?" asked Mako. "Yes it does, you sure know a lot about flower." said Hana. "Yeah, when I'm older I want to open a flower shop." said Mako. "What a cute dream. I hope you do open it some day!" said Hana as she walked away. "WAIT!" yelled Usagi. "Perhaps you would like to come to the crown with us?" said Usagi. "Oh, the crown? Why sure!" said Hana. All three girls walked to the crown to meet up with the others.

"Hmm. I got to think of a way to get rid of those guardians!" said Faralina as she entered Juban. "Perhaps I should lure them to a shop and kill them inside. I'll spawn a monster just in case." "Yes this plan has to work. I don't want to disappoint HER anymore." said Faralina as she spawned a phage clone.

"So you're a florist?" asked Ami as the girls began talking to Hana. "Yes, I love flowers. My hobby is taking care of them" said Hana. "Damn, and here I thought I had being a florist in the bag" said Mako. "Don't worry Mako, I'm sure you'll make your dream come true. Just work hard at it." said Hana. "Maybe but compared to you I'm just a joke to flowers" said Mako. "No, you're a good florist. To name so many flowers in that shop with no book is amazing. I guarantee your dream will come true." said Hana. "Wow, I never thought of it like that" said Mako. Just as Hana was about to say something, people were screaming from the flower shop nearby. "Uh, Hana stay here real quick. We gotta go check something out" said Rei. "Come on!" said Minako as the girls ran to the shop. The girls all quickly transformed out of sight and entered into the shop. "Hmm, seems like it's trouble. Guess I better go help" said Hana as she walked out of the crown.

"How dare you try to ruin such a perfect day with your annoyance!" yelled the inner senshi. "In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Oh I see you made it just in time" said Faralina as she flew right into the scene. "Quickly kill them!" said Faralina to the phage clone as it tried attacking the inner senshi. Sailor Mercury and Mars try using their attacks but the phage dodges. Just as they tried to attack again, Faralina traps them in a wire net. "Ha, how pathetic! And you call yourself guardians? Don't make me laugh!" said Faralina as she made the net tighter and tigher. But right when she tried tightening it again someone appears. The senshi look up to see someone new!

"Just who the hell are you?!" yelled Faralina. The person walked up closer revealing to be a guardian. Her outfit was a eternal uniform with a orange tint. She had a elegant flower in her hair with a flower designed mask on. "I am Sailor Blossom. One of the protection guardians! And now in the name of the elegant earth I shall punish you!" yelled Sailor Blossom. "Sailor? Blossom?" said the inner senshi. "Blossom Shards!" yelled Sailor Blossom as she threw a attack of sharp blossom designed shards at Faralina releasing the inner senshi. Just as they were about to thank this new guardian, she seemed to have left already. "Damn you!" yelled Faralina as she trapped the inner senshi in a trap missing Jupiter. "What can I do? My attack won't work!" thought Sailor Jupiter. "Sailor Jupiter!" said a voice in her head. "Believe in your powers! The power of Jupiter!" said the voice. Sailor Jupiter feels her power and glows green. All of a sudden her crystal wand appears changing into a gorgeous green star brooch. Sailor Jupiter feels her new power and transforms with her new brooch into eternal Sailor Jupiter!

"Now I won't let you get away!" yelled Jupiter. Suddenly she feels her power and forms a new attack. "Thunder coconut cyclone!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as she hit Faralina and the phage with a powerful new attack. "Damn you!" yelled Faralina as she quickly fled away. Sailor Jupiter quickly frees the guardians allowing Sailor Moon to use her Supreme Moon Attack, destroying the cloned phage. "Good job Jupiter!" Said the inner senshi as they hugged Sailor Jupiter.

"Another failure I see." said a voice. "When will you ever learn?" said another voice. "SHUT UP! Just you see! I will kill them! And you will all thank me!" said Faralina. "Just you wait!"


End file.
